The Mimic and the Hothead(on Hiatus)
by Bloody Soul Mate
Summary: Tia is the twin sister of William Stronghold. However she's had her powers since she was three. She's a mimic, a natural telekinetic and telepath, a genius, and has a diminished presence. Once she sees/feels a power/touches a person she can copy the/their power and since she has an eidetic memory she can all ways use the power whenever she wants. Though like Layla she doesn't use t


Into

Tia is the twin sister of William Stronghold. However she's had her powers since she was three. She's a mimic, a natural telekinetic and telepath, a genius, and has a diminished presence. Once she sees/feels a power/touches a person she can copy the/their power and since she has an eidetic memory she can all ways use the power whenever she wants. Though like Layla she doesn't use them unless she has to/wants to, which doesn't happen often.

Chapter 1-First day of High School

"One...two...t-three...fo-fou-four..." Will says struggling to bench press the bar without weights after I informed him (again) that he couldn't just start lifting 110 pounds and watched him struggle from his bed. "You need to tell them." I blankly state when he sits up and sighs. "But you know how they are…always talking about the stronghold four." He says as he goes and crosses off the day on his calendar. "Dad's coming" I blankly state before Dad yells from downstairs "Will?! Tia?!" causing Will to quickly start adding weights to the bar. I sigh and help him as Dad starts coming up the stairs yelling "Come on kids. Let's get moving!" I had just sat back down and Will just laid back down to pretend that he had super strength like dad when Dad knocks on the door while opening it. "Two hundred!" Will says pretending to set the bar back, with me helping him with my telekinesis, before he sits up and says "Oh, hey, Dad. Just trying to get a few sets in before school." "Low weights, high rep, huh? Good thinking. Don't want to bulk up." Dad says believing it and walks in the room next to Will and I. "Nah, going more for definition." Will states before Dad asks "Your sister?" causing both of us to sigh before Will says "She's behind you." "Oh, sorry Tia. You're going to make a good spy, one day." Dad tells me for the millionth time before he sighs and adds "Big day, huh?" sitting down next to me. We nod as he continues "I just want you two to know how proud I am that you'll be attending my alma mater and someday following me into the family business." "Real estate?" Will asks slightly hopeful that's what Dad means. "Right. Real estate." Dad says quietly and winking at the two of us before adding, as he picks up one of the 50 pound weights twirling it like it was air, "On a more serious note. I know that every kid thinks their dad's invincible and I nearly am, but who knows? Maybe the next time I punch a meteor hurtling toward Earth, I'll be the one who shatters into a million pieces." "10 percent probability at this time" I blankly state so he sighs before continuing "I guess all I'm trying to say here, kids, is it's nice to know that whatever happens to me, you two will still be around to save the world." "Looking forward to it." Will says causing Dad to say "We all are." Before he gets up and starts to leave the room with the weight. I know what's about to happen so I stand up as Dad turns saying "Oh! Hey!" before throwing the weight at Will and leave as Will falls where I was with an pained "Oof." I sigh as the bed breaks, with a loud thump, before taking the weight from Will. "Thanks." He says as he sits up and rubs his hurt chest. "You're going to get seriously hurt one of these days." I tell him blankly as I but the weight back and he starts getting changed for school. "But you wouldn't let that happen." He states smugly causing me to sigh and tell him (again) "I won't always be around. You need to tell them you don't have your power or powers yet. They're going to find out themselves soon if you don't." "You've been saying that since middle school." He says as we head down the states so I say "The probability is now 80 percent." Before we walk into the kitchen hearing Mom say "Seems like yesterday you three were swimming naked in the kiddie pool." "Mom! Hi, Layla." Will says as I say "Phone." As we sit down before the phone started to ring as Mom gives Layla a glass of orange juice. Mom goes to her normal cell phone so I say "It's the other one." Causing her to stop and Dad to pull the red cell phone out of his pocket and answer it with a "Go." As Mom joins him to listen. "I see. Thank you, Mayor." Dad says before hanging up and turning, starting to yell "There's trouble downtown." But gets quiet seeing Mom right behind him so he adds, normally, "Big trouble. Downtown." "Oh, shoot, and I really wanted to see Will and Tia off to the bus." Mom says disappointed as Dad gets up and Will groans before she adds "I remember their first day of preschool. Will wouldn't let go of my leg." Causing Will to say "Mom!" She stops and kisses both of us on the forehead as Dad says "Josie!" She leaves the room so he adds "Oh, kids, uh, a reminder. A lot of the kids at Sky High will only have one superhero parent, not two, so take it easy on them, huh? No showing off." I nod as Will says "Aw, Dad. Not to worry. We'll keep it low-key." "Steve!" Mom yells then so Dad snaps his fingers saying "Gotta go!" before leaving the room.

I start eating my cereal as Layla revives the dead plants on the windowsill and Will turns on the television. _"…reports of a situation downtown. Let's check with a picture from News Chopper Five. Evil has struck our morning commute. Here's a hint. If you're traveling eastbound on the 115, you might think about alternate routes. Hang on. This just in. The Commander and Jetstream are on their way."_ The news reporter says as I finish my cereal, put the bowl and spoon in the sink, and put Will's and I's cold lunches in our book bags saying "Robot down." Before the reporter says _"Oh! And the robot goes down! He's plucking out a souvenir from another successful battle. What a team! The Commander and Jetstream, what would we do without them?"_ "They are good." Will says before turning off the television before both of them ask me "What's the predicted outcome for today?" I sigh and blankly state "High school." They both sigh and Will says "Not helpful." "Helpful or not. At least I gave an answer." I state handing him his bag after slinging mine over my shoulder causing Layla to laugh and say "True. Now let's go before we're late."

We then walk out the door and get to the sidewalk before Layla says "Now, I know it's just our first day, but I already can't wait to graduate and start saving mankind." Pausing before adding "And womankind. Oh, and animal kind." "And the rain forest." Will says so I correct by stating "Plant kind." causing Layla to say "Of course." "Hello, kids." Mrs. Kibbitch says as she picks up her paper so I wave at her as Will and Layla yell "Hi, Mrs. Kibbitch!" We get to the bus stop and Layla says "I just feel really good about this year." I nod as Will says "Yeah. It should be great." The bus comes and the doors open as the bus driver greets "Morning!" I nod as I get on first as we know I'd get forgotten if I was last. "Mornin'. Is this the bus to Sky High?" Will asks as they follow me. I sigh quietly as the Bus driver says "Shh! What are you, crazy?" and shuts the doors asking "Do you want every supervillain in the neighborhood to know we're here?" "No, no. Sorry." Will apologizes and goes to walk forward but is stopped by the bus driver who holds a hand out and asks "What's your name, freshman?" "Um, Will Stronghold." Will says scared causing the bus driver to gulp before asking breathless "The son of the Commander and Jetstream?" I sigh as Will smiles and nods causing the bus driver to ask "Your sister?" looking at Layla who says "No." before pointing at me adding "She is." The bus driver then jumps up and puts an arm around Will's and I's shoulders announcing "Everyone! It's Will and Tia Stronghold! Son and Daughter of the Commander and Jetstream!" causing everyone to look at us before he adds "I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver. If I can make your journey more comfortable, let me know. You two! Up! The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to the Stronghold siblings." "It would be an honor." The kid in orange says getting up as I walk to the back of the bus shaking my head and sitting in an empty seat, across from Zack, as Will says "It's fine. You don't have to." "No, I want to. You're third generation, man. Magenta, get up." Orange kid says causing the purple girl next to him to ask "Why? He only needs one seat." "So he can sit with his girlfriend." Orange kid says, making Layla smile at the thought but it disappears as Will says "Layla? No, she's just my friend." Causing Layla to say disappointed "Yeah, totally. He's like my brother." "Oh, well, in that case, hi. I'm Larry." A boy with red hair says standing and taking off his glasses so I quickly send him a telepathic message 'Read the signs. She likes him so back off.' Before she had to reject the red head causing him to look around for whoever spoke as she and Will made their way towards me and Zack who greats "Yo, Will. Hey, how you doin'? Hey Layla." As the bus starts moving. Will then sits next to Zack and Layla sits next to me so I pull my hood on and rest my head on her shoulder half listening to Zack and Will talk. I then brace myself and hold Layla back as the bus jerks to a stop causing everyone but us two to jerk forward. "Sorry!" Ron yells back at us as Layla says "Thanks." I nod in reply as a guy gets on before Ron says "That's everyone." He then shuts the door, changes his hat, rips off a patch on his shirt, and says "Next stop, Sky High!"

We drive for a few minutes before we pass a sigh that says "Road ends" I sigh as Layla asks "Where are we?" Then seatbelts appear and strap us to the seat as a bar appears in front of everyone. "Hang on back there! We're goin' off-road." Ron states causing me to sigh again as all the freshmen start freaking out. "Here we go!" he states before we drive off the bridge causing all the freshmen but me to start screaming as he yells "Yee-Hoo!" The bus then transforms into a flying bus and we gain altitude but the freshmen are still screaming and freaking out causing Ron to say "Pfft. Freshman." _"What did you expect when you heard "Sky High"?"_ I ask everyone who was screaming telepathically causing them to calm down before Ron adds "There she is, Sky High. Kept aloft by the latest in anti-gravitational propulsion. She is in constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise might have nefarious plans, her location supplied only to a few highly qualified individuals such as myself, Ron Wilson, bus driver." We then start to descend so Ron says "Smooth and easy." But the bus jerks so he quickly yells "Sorry!" We stop and we start to get off as Ron says "Word of advice. Don't miss the bus, 'cause the bus waits for no one. Except for you two, Will and Tia Stronghold!" causing both Will and I to stop and look at him so he adds "You ever running late, running early, or you just want to talk…give me a call." Handing a business card to Will. "Thanks, Ron." Will says before walking off the bus so I sigh as Ron makes a phone out of his hand, puts it to his ear and says "Seriously."

I start observing the other students as our group of freshmen start walking towards the school. A blonde freezes two boys who heat visioned her ass causing me and silently laugh. I ignored what the cheerleader girl was saying and just watched as her and her clones did the cheer before going back into her body. We then get circled and herded closer together by a guy with super speed who then stops in front of us and says "Hey, freshmen! Your attention, please." As a stretchy guy stretched over and says "I'm Lash. Uh, this is Speed. And as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee…" trailing off so Speed says "We'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee." As Lash stretches his arm into Orange kid's face who says "Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." A really pink girl approaches and says "Okay, guys. Very funny. I'll take over from here." Causing the two bullies to go away and Will to stare at her looking like a love sick puppy. "Hey, everybody. I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president." She says and I tune her out not wanting to listen to the spiel about how we'll all love it here, make many friends, and the rules that were in the handbook. We then start walking so I follow as Will asks "Rules? What rules?" "Weren't you paying attention?" Layla asks him and we shake our heads causing her to sigh.

Walking into the gym a sparkly white comet thing flies over us before stopping in front of us and turning into our Principal who says "Good morning. I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." "Yeah!" Zack yells clapping and she tries to hide her annoyance before she adds "In a few moments you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin." "Power Placement?" Will asks causing Layla and I to say "Sounds fascist." "Power Placement: it's how they decide where you go." Orange kid, or Ethan as his name tag stated, says so Magenta says "The hero track or the loser track." Causing Will to shudder "Th-th-there's a loser track?" "The preferred term is "Hero Support"." I say before Principal Powers says "For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin. Comets away!" and turns back into the sparkly white comet and leaves the gym as a guy in white shorts says "All right, listen up." As he rises with a platform he adds "My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as "Sonic Boom." You may not. Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick. Now, every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them, "whiner babies," who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?" There's murmuring so he booms using his sonic voice "I said, are we clear?!" causing the others to yell "Yes, Coach Boomer!" as I just sigh and pull my hood back up as it fell due to his sound wave. He then blows his whistle and says "Go-time!" before pointing at Larry and asking "You! What's your name?" "Larry." Larry says so Boomer says "Little Larry. Get up here." Larry glances at everyone before going to join Boomer on the platform as Layla asks "What's humiliating him going to prove? This is so unfair." "If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school." Will says as Larry takes off his glasses and puts them in his pocket before powering up into a large rock golem thing. "Car!" Boomer yells pushing a button on a remote causing a car to fall which Larry catches and lifts up causing Boomer to say "Big Larry. Hero!" and write it down on his clip board. "So he's good. But I'm better." Zack says before going onto the platform causing Boomer to ask "Did I say you where next?" "Name's Zack, Coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard." Zack says before clapping his hands once and smiling happily. I face palm as Boomer says "Any day now, superstar." And Zack says "I'm doin' it." "Doin' what?" Boomer asks so I quietly tell Layla and Will "He glows in the dark." As Zack says "I'm glowin'" like Boomer is stupid. "I don't think so." Boomer states causing Zack to rub his hands together and say "Well, it's easier to see in a dark room. Maybe we should turn off these lights, cup your hands around your eyes, and look real close..." "Sidekick!" Boomer says cutting him off but Zack says "Are you sure you don't want to just…." Causing Boomer to use his sonic voice and yell "Sidekick!" causing Zack to be thrown off the platform by the sound wave. Boomer then points to Ethan saying "You! Front and center!" Ethan walks onto the platform saying "Let me start off by saying what an honor it is to-" but gets cut off by Boomer who asks "Is that your power? Butt-kissery?" causing the kid to say "Very funny, sir. I've heard you had a wicked sense of-" "Shut up and power up." Boomer states cutting the kid off again so he says "Right away, sir." Before melting into puddle. "Say, that's pretty impressive…for a Popsicle! Sidekick!" Boomer says giving the kid a thumbs down.

Next is a kid with six arms-hero, girl who turns into a ball-sidekick, kid with super acid-spit-hero, kid who morphs into others-hero. Then Boomer says "Purple kid. Let's go." Pointing at Magenta who slowly goes onto the platform. "What's your shtick?" Boomer asks so she says "I'm a shape-shifter." Causing him to say "Okay. Shift it." She shrugs before turning into a purple guinea pig causing Boomer to ask "A guinea pig?" "Yep." She says bored but in a squeaky voice causing him to ask "Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?" "Uh, no." She states causing him to say in a weird voice "Sidekick. Shoo!" so she says "Bite me." Before going off the platform. "You Flower child. Let's go." Boomer states pointing at Layla who says "Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." "Well, you're in luck. This is the situation, and I'm demanding it." He states causing her to say "But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. I think the whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to-" but he cuts her off by holding out a hand and asking "Let me get this straight. Are you refusing to show me your powers?" "It's more complicated than that." She states causing him to use his sonic voice and yell "Sidekick!" before the bell rang so he says "Okay. We'll pick it up right after lunch, starting with you." Pointing at Will, who looks like the world just ended. I sigh and pat him on the shoulder before we walk to the lunch room.

Once in the lunch room I head to an empty table with my cold lunch as Will and the others get their hot lunch, as Will said that he didn't want to have his. I watch them and the other students move through the line as I eat my turkey sandwich. As they make their way over to me the morpher turns into Coach Boomer and messes with them making me sigh quietly as Ethan yells "You're not supposed to use your powers outside of the school gym!" but is ignored. They then sit down at the table with me, Layla in-between Will and I and the other three on the other side as Principle Powers announces over the PA "The cafeteria staff requests sidekicks stop ordering hero sandwiches." "Am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at me?" Will asks causing Layla and I to look behind him at a guy with a leather jacket and a red streak in his hair who was burning a hole in the back of Will's head. "Dude." Zack says so we look at him as Will asks "What?" "That's Warren Peace." Zack says causing me to nod understanding as Layla asks "That's Warren Peace?" "Yeah." Zack says causing Layla to say "I've heard about him. His mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillain. Baron Battle." "So, where do I come in?" Will asks causing me to sigh and state simply "Dad busted his." "Yeah, quadruple life sentence." Ethan adds so Magenta adds "No parole until after his third life." Will sighs before saying "That's great. Our first day of Sky High, and Tia and I already have an archenemy. Hmm." "I don't think Tia does. She hasn't really been noticed by anyone, let alone Warren." Zack says looking at me causing me to shrug, being used to it. "Yeah I noticed that too. I didn't notice you until you were pointed out on the bus. Is that your power?" Ethan asks me so I nod as Zack and I trade drinks-milk for a pop-like always. "She's a mimic, a telepath, a telekinetic, and happens to have a dismissed presence." Layla and Will explain knowing I wouldn't causing Ethan to look at me in awe. "Is he still lookin'?" Will asks then so Layla lies and says "No." "No?" he asks looking at me so I shrug causing him to look only to turn back around and say "I thought you said he wasn't looking." "I lied so you wouldn't look." She says so I say "It didn't work 'cause he's stupid." Causing him to yell "Hey!" I shrug and he frowns and says "Everyone's stupid compared to you." "What's that mean?" Magenta asks angry so Layla says "Tia's a genius. She has an eidetic memory and an IQ over 200." "So you're basically every super hero and villain combined." Magenta states looking at me so I shrug before shoving my lunch pail back in my bag and leaving the newbies to our group to process that information.

I decide to roam the halls looking at the room numbers and locker numbers as I went so I knew where everything was before tomorrow, which was the first day of lessons. I notice a book on the ground so I pick it up while asking the person next to it "This yours?" only to have it snatched from me so I look up at the person and see it's a very angry looking Warren Peace. "Could have just said it was." I state causing him to falter a bit before scoffing looking away from me and putting the book in his locker. I shrug and go to walk way but am stopped by Warren who grabs my arm harshly saying "Don't come near me again, Stronghold." "Okay. I'll just let your book get stepped on next time." I state looking at him blankly causing his angry face to falter a little to one of shock before going back to the angry one as he releases my arm like I burned him before slamming his locker closed and walking away as Principle Powers announces on the PA "A reminder: There is no smoking on school grounds, or freezing or bursting into flame."

I shrug again before going back to the gym and when I get there I notice that none of our little group is there except for Magenta so I go and stand next to her as other students start trickling in. Then Zack and Layla come in without Will or Ethan so I tilt my head at them in question but they shrug at me. I sigh and say "They're going to be late." Causing Magenta to jump slightly not knowing I was there. "Sorry." She apologizes so I shake my head before saying "It's not your fault." A minute later Ethan comes in soaking wet and smelling like a bathroom. I sigh as Layla asks him "What happened to you?" "Lash and Speed gave me a swirly." He states so I sigh again asking myself "Are they five?" "More than likely." Magenta says before adding "Their names sound like drugs." Causing me to nod as Zack, Layla, and Ethan bust out laughing. The bell rings and a few minutes later Will comes in but before Coach Boomer so he wasn't late. Coach Boomer comes in so Will follows him onto the platform and just stands there swinging his arms before sighing and whispering something to Boomer who says loudly, not getting the concept of a whisper, "What do you mean, you don't know what your power is?" Boomer then laughs and says "I got it. You're messin' with the coach. Just like your old man! Car!" pressing the button and I quickly help Will drop down quickly with telekinesis before he can get crushed by the car. "Are you insane?! I don't have super-strength!" Will yells so Boomer presses the button to raise the car and as Will gets up says "Oh, I get it. You're a flier, just like your ma. Why didn't you say so?" before pressing another button causing Will to get catapulted off the stage and into a concrete beam before falling to the ground. We all walk over to see if he's alright as Boomer says "Quit messin' around. I haven't got all day. What's your power?" "I don't have one." Will states defeated causing Boomer to say "Stronghold." Then using his sonic voice add "Sidekick!" but he did it stronger than all the other times and I could hear glass breaking in the distance. I sigh as Boomer says "Go to the nurse and make sure you didn't break anything." Before pointing to a girl with pigtails and saying "You're next." She's visibly scared as she goes onto the platform and turns invisible. "Invisibility? That's it?" Boomer asks causing her to become visible again and stutter "Y-ye-yes." "Sidekick." He states then causing her to hang her head in shame as she walks back to our group of freshmen.

Next it's a Hero, sidekick, hero, hero, sidekick, and then a hero. "Okay. That's everyone. You'll get your schedules in the mail." Boomer says not noticing me thus skipping me as he looks at his clipboard. He then pauses and looks over the group, back to the clipboard, over the group, back at the clipboard, and again at the group before finally noticing me and asking "Tia Stronghold?" I nod and he asks "Where you here the whole time?" "Yes." I state staying were I was so he asks "Is that your power?" I nod bored which causes him to sigh and say "Sidekick." I shrug at Ethan's and Magenta's confused looks as Layla asks "Rather be just bored than bored and ignored right?" I nod which causes them to hug me with Layla saying "You're so cute."

The bell rings signaling the end of school so they forget about me and leave to head home. I sigh and follow Zack, Ethan, Layla, and Magenta as they walk to go the bus. Will is already on the bus so I sit next to him as Layla and Magenta sit in the seat across from us and Zack and Ethan in front of us. "What'd you get?" Will asks not looking at me so I sigh and say "Sidekick." "But, you have powers and I may never get one." He says quietly so only I could hear him so I sigh and tell him telepathically _"It's a 25 percent chance that you will not, but a 75 percent chance that you will. So the odds are in our favor. Besides, without you guys I'd be bored and ignored."_ "Did you really just make that reference?" he asks so I deny it by saying "I have no idea what you mean." Causing him to snort as he laughed at me and thus causing me and Layla to laugh at his snort. "Hey! Stop laughing at me!" Will yells in-between laughter making Layla say "I'm not laughing at you, but with you." Trying not to laugh making her snort which causes the rest of our group of misfits to laugh while we get weird looks from the other students as they get on the bus which only makes us laugh harder.

The whole ride back home consisted of us telling jokes or stupid movie references keeping the laugher and the subject away from the fact that they're all sidekicks while I'm a hero. Will, Layla, and I's stop is the second one so we get off before the other three. We say goodbye to Layla and she continues her walk home so we go inside. When we open the front door Dad says "Oh, there they are!" as mom says "Hey!" I close the door as Will walks up to them "Man of the hour!" Dad adds so Mom asks "Well, how'd it go?" "Um, Dad, we need to talk." Will says as he's finally going to tell him he doesn't have his powers yet but dad says "You mean a little hero-to-hero talk? I think I know just the place. Come on." "Hon?" Mom says before throwing the robot eye at him. They leave towards the secret sanctum so I look at mom and she winks at me and says "Don't tell Will you've already being down there." "It was an easy hack." I state causing her to smile at me and say "That's my girl." I look at the table and say "Dad's sneaky." Causing her to look at the table and sigh before saying "You're right." "I'll set it." I tell her and use telekinesis to set it all at once and causing her to say "That's cheating." "Really? But it's done, right?" I ask smiling causing her to smile and say "You're right. Now help me finish dinner."

After dinner Will goes out on the roof so I take a shower as Layla joins him. When I'm done I change into my pajama's which are also going to double as my clothes for tomorrow. I'm lazy and like my sleep so I wait till the last minute to wake up. Don't judge me.


End file.
